Para siempre
by Little.Latina
Summary: Katherine Beckett finalmente ha descubierto qué es exactamente lo que quiere de Richard Castle, pero piensa - equivocadamente - que no es algo que él pueda prometerle. ¿Acaso podría el escritor amar a su musa para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Diluviaba en New York, el sonido del agua cayendo como cascada sobre la ciudad que nunca duerme. Katherine Beckett yacía despierta, sin poder dormir, sin poder moverse… sin poder respirar.

Sus labios estaban dulces e hinchados; dolían deliciosamente al recordar con tan perfecto detalle los labios de él sobre ellos. Horas habían pasado desde que él se había animado a robar ese pedazo de ella, sus bocas colapsando juntas por primera vez, sellando un pacto que ninguno de los dos había discutido previamente. En medio de una crisis, en un callejón mal iluminado, lo frío y oscuro se había encontrado con la luz y la calidez, y repentinamente ella había sentido que se ahogaba en un mar de fuego, y para su horror, ni su cabeza ni su corazón habían deseado ser rescatados.

Palabras melodiosas que ella había tratado de olvidar con todas sus fuerzas torturaban sus oídos como una vieja, melancólica canción mezclándose con el recuerdo de sus manos recorriendo su espalda a través del abrigo que llevaba puesto, acariciando su cabello, sus brazos atrayéndola posesivamente hacia él, cerrándose fuertemente alrededor de su figura para proteger a la mujer que juraba no necesitar nada de protección porque ella podía valerse por sí misma. Las dos lenguas una en duelo con la otra, bailando, acariciándose, provocándose.

_Siempre…_

_Vas a conocer a alguien llamado Alexander…_

_¿Por qué seguís volviendo, Rick?_

_Está enamorado de vos, eso le da valentía…_

_Los compañeros siempre terminan siendo asesinados…_

_Gracias por haberme cuidado las espaldas…_

_Soy tu compañero, entonces…_

_Siempre voy a hacer lo que necesites, incluso nada, si eso es lo que necesitás…_

_No se la está creyendo, Castle…_

_Cuando vi la sangre en tu camisa, pensé que te habían disparado…_

_Gracias, es muy dulce de tu parte…_

Quería gritar. Literalmente tenía la urgencia de gritar, de llenar con sus aullidos de dolor el silencio en el que su apartamento estaba sumergido, quería llenarlo con los sonidos de su frustración, de su confusión, de sus miedos… de su agonía. Frustrada y confundida – esos dos adjetivos le sentaban bien. También herida, asustada y agonizante. Tenía el corazón roto. Y estaba aterrorizada. Estaba aterrorizada a pesar de que seguía insistiendo con mentirse a sí misma, diciéndose que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien.

Ella no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien.

Con su pulgar acarició sus labios hinchados y adoloridos, muy despacio y con timidez, como si temiera que sus yemas pudieran borrar las huellas de _él_. El recuerdo de él… el sabor de él. Involuntariamente permitió que sus párpados cayeran de placer por un momento, recordando cómo se había sentido al ser besada por el hombre que había salvado su vida. Pero en cuanto tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo los abrió otra vez y fijándolos intensamente en el cielo raso, tratando de olvidar…

Qué idiota había sido al pensar que una ducha sería suficiente para lavar de su sistema todas esas emociones que jamás en su existencia había experimentado, emociones que aun estaban ahí porque no eran precisamente de la clase de la que uno puede deshacerse fácilmente. Qué idiota había sido, con su mente envuelta en la neblina y sus pensamientos nublados… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de creer que ese beso no afectaría las cosas? La realidad estaba golpeándola de repente, y ahora ella temía lo que fuera que el futuro les deparara a los dos.

Besarlo había sido como tocar el cielo con las manos – eso no podía negarlo; su estómago se había llenado de un millón de mariposas, había sido mágico. Tampoco podía negar la pasión que había fluido libre y naturalmente entre ellos durante esos escasos segundos en los que habían estado absortos en comerse a besos como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus caricias y el brillo en sus ojos cuando se habían clavado en los suyos justo antes de que la besara habían roto la pared que ella había construido para proteger su alma de cualquier daño que pudieran ocasionarle.

Pero todo era, como Nikki Heat, una ilusión. Él estaba encantado por la idea de ella, _no por ella_. Él estaba enamorado de la idea de ella, _no estaba enamorado de ella_. No era la clase de hombre que se enamora y sienta cabeza, eso ella lo sabía bien, lo había aprendido al verlo interactuar con todas esas mujeres que como buitres lo revoloteaban aguardando el momento de llevarse un pedazo. Era un _playboy_, un mujeriego, cargaba sobre sus hombros el peso de dos matrimonios fallidos, y tenía el mal habito de disfrutar siendo seducido por modelos y actrices preciosas cuyo único interés era el dinero en sus cuentas bancarias y la fama detrás de su nombre, cosas en las que Kate definitivamente no estaba interesada. Los 'asuntos de una noche' eran de _su_ estilo, y hacía bastante tiempo ella había decidido que no sería una más de sus conquistas, no sólo por una cuestión de respeto a sí misma: la realidad era que se había enamorado perdidamente de él segundos después de conocerlo, y lo último que su pobre y frágil corazón necesitaba era que un hombre al que le profesaba adoración lo estrujara cruelmente.

No podía arriesgarse a poner en juego tanto por tan poco. Esos besos habían sido equivalentes a tocar el cielo con las manos, era cierto. Las imágenes que su mente estaba fabricando de los dos besándose hasta perder el sentido, besándose por horas, besándose hasta desfallecer, estaba segura de que también la harían sentir como si estuviera acariciando el cielo con los dedos si alguna vez pasaran del plano de los deseos al plano de la realidad. Pero no podían convertirse en una realidad. No podían ir más allá de los límites de los sueños y fantasías (no le gustaba admitirlo, pero lo cierto es que soñaba y fantaseaba con él, _bastante_); acabaría con el corazón y la cabeza partidos al medio. Porque incluso si ella le importaba a él como amiga y compañera, nunca sería capaz de amarla como un hombre ama a una mujer; simplemente estaba en su naturaleza, esa incapacidad de pertenecer enteramente a una única alma.

Demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas reflexiones, demasiadas conclusiones, demasiadas dudas… Quería que su corazón se callara. Quería quedarse dormida y no soñar, así no tendría que revivir una y otra vez lo sucedido, incluidos sus besos. No quería enfrentarse a las pesadillas: Castle siendo asesinado en sus intentos por salvarla a ella de una muerte que habría sido segura si él no hubiera arriesgado todo para defenderla.

Pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, que le escapaba, como si estuviera jugando una versión enfermiza de las escondidas con la pobre Kate, que yacía tratando de librarse de los recuerdos y de sus sentimientos, de sus miedos… Pero no lo lograba, y estaba viéndose obligado a enfrentarse cara a cara a un hecho alrededor del cual había estado deambulando en puntitas de pies, pero que ya no podía ignorar.

Se había enamorado de Richard Castle. Estaba loca, perdidamente enamorada de él. Se había enamorado de él como jamás de cualquier otro hombre, porque ningún otro hombre la había hecho sentir como _él _la hacía sentir: extraordinaria.

Ella no solía creer en eso de 'y vivieron felices para siempre'. Nunca había creído que las cosas fueran para siempre, porque todo debe llegar a su final, incluso aquellas que podría creerse deberían durar para toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, a las cuatro de la madrugada, deseando desesperadamente que Richard Castle pudiera prometerle que estarían juntos para siempre. Tres años atrás ella habría jurado y vuelto a jurar que no creía en las historias de amor que jamás acaban, pero ahora se encontraba anhelando - inútilmente, ella pensaba - que él estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar su estilo de vida del mismo modo en el que más de una vez había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su _vida_ por ella. Por ella. Su musa. Su extraordinaria KB.

Cómo deseaba no haber empezado a querer un 'para siempre'.

Cómo deseaba no haber empezado a creer en eso de 'y vivieron felices para siempre'.

Cómo deseaba que se callaran las voces en su cabeza, esas voces que le decían que en realidad ella siempre había querido un cuento de hadas pero que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese entonces porque no había conocido al hombre indicado, al amor de su vida. Quería que esas voces se callaran y la dejaran en paz.

Cómo deseaba poder dejar de agonizar porque 'para siempre' no era algo que ella creyera Richard Castle podía ofrecerle.

Cómo deseaba que esos besos no la hubieran convencido de que solamente a su lado sería posible un final feliz.

Cómo deseaba haber sido capaz de detenerlo todo antes de que él se convirtiera en su luna, su sol, sus estrellas, su cielo azul, su Universo. Incluso si una parte de ella le aseguraba que no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para evitar que esto sucediera porque así lo había escrito el destino (qué curioso: antes ella no creía en el destino).

Cómo deseaba no estar muriéndose de ganas de soñar con él esa noche (o, en todo caso, en las pocas horas que restaban a la llegada del amanecer). Moría por soñar con él prometiéndole ese 'siempre' que ella pensaba no era capaz de prometerle a nadie, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer.

Cómo deseaba que su felicidad no hubiera llegado a depender de un hombre que sabía acabaría rompiéndole el corazón, a pesar de que estaba segura de que no sería intencionalmente, de que él pondría cada onza de su voluntad en protegerla. Pero también sabía que, tarde o temprano, se daría cuenta de que jamás podría lograrlo, y ella acabaría con su corazón y sus esperanzas rotas, abandonada nuevamente y envenenada de memorias, incapaz de recobrarse de las heridas infligidas por un romance trunco con él.

Cómo deseaba tener el coraje para arriesgarse a zambullirse en una relación con él y descubrir que estaba equivocada al pensar que Richard Castle no podría prometerle 'para siempre' a una mujer.

Cómo deseaba no estar tan profundamente enamorada de él, y sólo de él.

Cómo deseaba que una parte de ella no estuviera tan tentada de arrojarse en los brazos del peligro y correr el riesgo de ser amada, al menos una vez, por el hombre con el que ella quería estar para siempre, incluso si eso significaba terminar con el corazón roto, incluso si eso significaba terminar hecha trizas, incluso si eso significaba terminar con su alma partida en pedazos cuando llegara el momento de que él escribiera el punto final y se fuera en búsqueda de su siguiente conquista. Su nueva musa. Otra mujer sobre la cual escribir, otra mujer a la cual llamar 'extraordinaria'… otra mujer de la que ser héroe.

Cómo deseaba poder convencerse de que existía la posibilidad de que ella podría ser el amor de su vida. Cómo deseaba poder convencerse de que él podría serle fiel. Cómo deseaba poder convencerse de que nadie más sería extraordinaria a los ojos de él como ella lo era, jamás.

Acarició sus labios otra vez, sus labios hinchados y adoloridos y empapados en la dulzura de sus besos, peleando contra la urgencia de gritar.

Todas esas cosas deseaba, con la misma fuerza con la que deseaba que fuera posible que él le prometería estar con ella para siempre, a pesar de que había jurado hasta el cansancio no creer en esas cosas. Ella aun no sabía que eso estaba por verse. Aun le faltaba ver al hombre detrás del _playboy_, detrás del mujeriego, detrás del escritor de novelas de misterio. Así como a él le faltaba ver a la mujer escondiéndose detrás de la pared, a la princesa disfrazada de detective, de oficial de policía resolviendo enigmas, atrapando asesinos, descifrando misterios.

No se trataba realmente de las diferencias entre los dos. Era una combinación de tiempos mal coordinados e incapacidad de ver que, aunque fueran distintos y provinieran de mundos que no tenían nada que ver uno con otro, estaban destinados a una eternidad juntos, algo que sólo lograrían si peleaban juntos hasta poder prometerse 'para siempre'.

'Para siempre' había comenzado un largo tiempo atrás. Había comenzado el día en el que ella leyó sus libros por primera vez y se enamoró de él intelectualmente; mucho antes de que él la conociera y se sintiera atraído por ella; mucho antes de que ella se convirtiera en la musa de su escritor favorito; mucho antes de que entre ellos naciera la amistad; mucho antes de que empezara a volvérseles costumbre arriesgar la propia vida por la del otro; mucho antes de que empezaran a amarse con locura.

Katherine Beckett finalmente había descubierto qué era exactamente lo que quería de Richard Castle, pero pensaba que, dada la naturaleza de él, era algo que no podría prometerle.

No tenía la menor idea de lo terriblemente equivocada que estaba.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que el futuro les deparaba.


	2. Chapter 2

La extrañaba. La extrañaba muchísimo. Si su tía no hubiera fallecido, la tragedia familiar obligándolo a viajar de emergencia a Canadá para asistir a su funeral, habría aparecido en la comisaría el día siguiente con una rosa roja, dispuesto a pedirle unos minutos de su tiempo, y entonces habría abierto su corazón y volcado todo lo allí contenido; le habría explicado detalladamente lo que sus besos le provocaron y el mar de sentimientos que se revolvía dentro suyo desde el segundo en que sus labios colapsaron la noche en la que le salvó la vida una vez más, reforzando el vínculo entre ellos, un vínculo que sobreviviría a cualquier adversidad.

La extrañaba con locura. Quería hablar con ella, verla, simplemente estar cerca de ella. Estaba dispuesto a llegar a los extremos que fueran necesarios para ayudarla a entender que solamente deseaba hacerle bien, que sus intensiones eran buenas, que deseaba cuidarla, protegerla, hacerla feliz y llenar su vida de luz. Necesitaba que ella entendiera que estaba decidido a luchar todas las batallas que se le presentaran en el camino hasta conseguir que aceptara darle una oportunidad a su historia de amor. Era eso todo lo que Richard Castle anhelaba, eso y nada más.

Prometerle a una mujer estar juntos para siempre era lo que él siempre había querido, y sabía bien que la mujer a la que su corazón pertenecía había sido hecha justo a su medida; esa mujer existía, era real. Su nombre era Katherine Beckett, detective de la división de homicidios de la Policía de la ciudad de New York. Su extraordinaria musa.

Él tenía en claro que ella se encontraba involucrada en una relación con Josh. Era consciente de que ella probablemente pensaba que aquél hombre podía brindarle cierta estabilidad. La impresión que daba era la de un buen tipo con las mejores intenciones, de eso Castle estaba seguro, podía verse claramente reflejado con los ojos del cirujano. Probablemente también la hacía feliz (y pensar en esto provocaba en su estómago una punzada aguda que lo partía al medio; era casi un desgarro, _peor_ que un desgarro). Castle sabía que el camino que se abría delante de él estaría plagado de dificultades, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que hiciera falta para demostrarle que las almas gemelas existían, que eso era lo que ellos eran: almas gemelas. Lo había sentido en sus besos, en sus manos acariciando su espalda desesperadamente, y lo había visto en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Ella lo amaba, él había sentido todo ese amor, había sentido esa conexión, y que se pudriera en el infierno si estaba equivocado. Juraría y volvería a jurar mil veces que Josh y Kate no se acercaban ni remotamente a compartir algo tan mágico como lo que había entre él y la joven detective.

En cuanto regresara a New York, confesaría todo, no dejaría nada sin expresar. Le explicaría por qué se había marchado el pasado verano a su casa de playa en compañía de Gina, le ofrecería un detalle de los motivos que lo habían empujado a cometer ese terrible error, y luego le diría por qué había roto nuevamente sus relaciones con su publicista y ex esposa al darse cuenta que no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo cuando su corazón con cada latido le reclamaba a la mujer que verdaderamente amaba: su compañera. La compañera por la que había arriesgado la vida tantas veces…

Ese beso sólo le había confirmado que los sentimientos de ella eran tan fuertes como los de él. No era solamente pura química, no había sido meramente algo que había sucedido en un arrebato de pasión momentáneo, no había sido el resultado de más de dos años de tensión sexual acumulada. Era más que eso, era mucho más que eso. Ese beso había estado cargado de amor, adoración, devoción, todo ello mezclado. Eran esas emociones las que habían quemado sus labios; eran esas las emociones que seguían quemándolos, consumiéndolo lenta pero deliciosamente, enloqueciéndolo.

De algo estaba seguro desde hacía mucho tiempo: pertenecían el uno al otro. No sabía exactamente cómo, no sabía exactamente si tardarían días, semanas, meses o años para llegar al punto en el que ella lo entendiera y aceptara también, pero iba a demostrarle que la amaba más que a las estrellas, a la luna y al sol, más que a la sangre corriendo en sus venas, más que al aire alimentando sus pulmones. Le demostraría que quería que estuvieran juntos para siempre, le demostraría que quería ser el único hombre en su vida.

Un 'y vivieron felices para siempre' era lo que él deseaba darle… Era lo que él quería tener con ella.

Solamente necesitaba probarle que podía ser todo lo que ella merecía y más, todo lo que deseaba y más, todo con lo que siempre había soñado y lo que siempre había tenido esperanza de algún día hallar… y más. Sólo precisaba probarle que podía hacerla feliz y que sus intenciones eran buenas, que él sería incapaz de destruir lo que habían construido hasta ese punto por una simple colección de noches de sexo, que ella no sería otra de sus conquistas porque ella era mágica, especial… extraordinaria.

Ella era su extraordinaria KB, y él estaba loca, perdidamente enamorado de ella.

_Sólo un par de horas más hasta poder regresar a casa _se decía a sí mismo la última noche que pasaría en casa de sus familiares en Canadá. _Necesito volver a casa, necesito ver a mi musa. _


	3. Chapter 3

Lucía pálida, frágil, cansada, afiebrada. Tenía bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos verdes, una gripe violenta que parecía no tener intención alguna de irse, y juzgando por la manera en la que masajeaba sus sienes constantemente con las yemas de sus dedos, cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta de que una jaqueca terrible estaba partiéndole la cabeza al medio. Testaruda como era, se negaba a admitir que estaba enferma y que necesitaba irse a su casa a descansar, insistiendo en que tenía trabajo que hacer y cosas de las que ocuparse y que no podía darse el lujo de postergarlas.

Sabía que no había sido una decisión muy inteligente la de salir a caminar a las cuatro de la madrugada la noche de la tormenta; lo había hecho sin pensarlo, probablemente como respuesta a un impulso, la urgencia de que la lluvia la lavara de todo aquello que no se había ido por el drenaje cuando se había duchado: memorias, pensamientos, emociones, dudas, los besos de Castle, el caso de su madre, la muerte de Raglan, el hombre en prisión que se pudriría allí por sus crímenes pero que no había soltado una palabra sobre el tercer policía corrupto que les restaba hallar para hacerlo encajar en toda la historia, cada pequeña cosa que estaba torturándola. No hace falta decir que no funcionó, y ella terminó empapada por la lluvia, temblando como una hoja, sintiéndose incluso más triste, confundida y desamparada que antes.

Estaba enferma, pero no quería irse a su casa. En esos días, su hogar era el equivalente a un apartamento vacío y silenciosos amoblado con libreros cuyos estantes estaban repletos de novelas de misterio escritas por Richard Castle, y el sofá donde los dos se habían sentado mientras revisaban las pistas del caso de su madre y cenaban comida china, y una cama enorme y fría en la que había pasado el último par de noches tumbada, la cara vuelta hacia el cielo raso o enterrada en la almohada, víctima del insomnio, sin moverse, sin respirar, pensando en el hombre que había robado su corazón y la había enamorado locamente, el hombre que la hacía desear ese final de cuento de hadas que muy pocos llegan a experimentar.

No, ella prefería quedarse en la comisaría. Allí podía evadir la situación cargándose con cantidades increíbles de trabajo, más de las que cualquier ser humano podría manejar en una situación normal, sin sumar un dolor de cabeza espantoso, fiebre, tos, músculos molidos, y una gripe aguda (todas consecuencias directas de su estupidez cometida dos noches atrás al actuar irracionalmente y salir en medio de un temporal).

La misma mañana en la que había ido a ver a ese hombre a prisión (su maquillaje impecable perfectamente aplicado para esconder cualquier marca en su hermoso rostro que pudiera haber sido dejada por la difícil noche complicada que había pasado batiéndose a duelo consigo misma y sus complejas emociones) había recibido un mensaje de texto de Castle avisándole que debía salir de la ciudad por un par de días: la muerte se había llevado a uno de sus seres queridos, la prima de Martha (o _su hermana_, como Martha la llamaba debido a que prácticamente se habían criado juntas; basándose en lo mucho que Castle hablaba de su tía Elizabeth, Kate sabía que debía ser una de sus tías favoritas). Los tres volarían a Toronto – donde la mujer había pasado sus últimos meses de vida en casa de su hijo – para asistir al funeral y acompañar a sus familiares en Canadá.

Ella había respondido a su mensaje enseguida, diciéndole que sentía muchísimo su pérdida, a lo que él contestó con otro mensaje agradeciéndole. Ese había sido el último mensaje de Castle… hasta el jueves por la mañana.

Katherine Beckett, con su aspecto pálido, agotado, frágil y afiebrado, estaba releyendo un reporte cuando sonó su teléfono celular. El primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente – congestionada y embotada debido a la alta temperatura que tenía, pero aun así trabajando sin descanso, tan brillante y eficiente como siempre – fue que Lanie aún no se había rendido e insistiría una vez más con que se fuera a casa, donde podría mimarse con una taza de té caliente o un tazón de sopa de pollo y después acurrucarse con una manta abrigada y dormir hasta sentirse mejor; con ese consejo había estado enloqueciendo a Kate durante las últimas horas, dado que la examinadora forense había sido la primera en percatarse del deterioro en la salud de la detective.

Pero Kate estaba equivocada: no era Lanie quien había enviado ese mensaje. En un reflejo doloroso, su corazón se salteó un latido cuando leyó aquellas palabras simples que la hicieron sentir como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, precisamente dos noches atrás, a su casa, a su habitación desolada, con el reloj marcando las dos de la madrugada, la lluvia bañando la ciudad de New York, la urgencia de gritar viva en su garganta, sus labios aun ardiendo por el recuerdo de los de él bailando sobre ellos.

_Te extraño, KB. No puedo esperar a verte, mi musa extraordinaria._

Odiaba que él hiciera eso, odiaba las mariposas que aparecían instantáneamente en su estómago, odiaba cómo de repente se sentía liviana y con la cabeza vacía, como si fuera una adolescente atontada de amor por el presidente del Club de Lectura de su preparatoria (_ya estuve ahí, ya lo hice, ya me dañaron el corazón_, una voz suspiró en su cabeza en respuesta a esa comparación). Y al mismo tiempo todas esas cosas que juraba odiar le encantaban; amaba las mariposas en su estómago, amaba sentirse como si flotara, amaba esa sensación dulce y cálida que la invadía… Odiaba estar enamorada de él, pero al mismo tiempo adoraba estarlo.

Katherine Beckett jamás lo admitiría, pero era una mujer hecha de contradicciones: por cada parte de ella que adoraba cada pequeña cosita de él hasta el más mínimo detalle, existía otra parte que lo odiaba con la misma intensidad y pasión desmedida.

Estaba confundida, tanto que la confusión le hacía doler hasta los huesos.

El destino (cosa en la que ella juraba no creer a todos los que cruzaban su camino, aunque últimamente había empezado a tener sus dudas al respecto) había tenido el capricho de que ella se convirtiera en la musa de su escritor favorito. Ese hombre pensaba que ella era extraordinaria. Ese hombre la había besado como ningún otro. Ese hombre lograba que ella se sintiera viva, la hacía sonreír, la enamoraba con cada gesto, y había hecho que naciera en ella el terrible deseo de pasar su eternidad con él. Y era frustrante creer que aquello era imposible, que él no podía prometerle un 'para siempre'.

Era complicado; siempre había sido complicado. Esos besos no habían hecho más que empeorarlo todo, y ella estaba entonces ante una bifurcación en el sendero, sin saber qué hacer, qué esperar, cómo actuar, adónde ir.

_¿Adónde irías, Kate?_ susurró la misma voz dentro de su cabeza. _¿Adónde creés que irías? ¿Adónde considerarías ir, Katherine?_ _No podés ir a ninguna parte. Tenés a Josh. No podés dejarlo. Es un buen hombre. Es alguien con quien podés sentir seguridad. Te ama. Le importás. Va a volver de su viaje con Médicos Sin Fronteras dentro de una semana, y cuando lo veas, todos tus sentimientos por Castle van a desaparecer: todos esos sentimientos confusos van a diluirse en cuanto caigas nuevamente en los brazos de tu novio. Josh es bueno para vos, Kate, puede darte seguridad; él es todo lo que podrías desear encontrar en un hombre. No podés permitir que esta oportunidad se eche a perder, así como dejaste echar a perder otras oportunidades. Josh es la persona correcta. Josh es lo que necesitás._

Pero todo eso era una mentira que ella ya no podía seguir vendiéndose a sí misma, una mentira vieja e inútil que no podía sostener más. Ella no quería a Josh. Josh era un buen tipo, eso era verdad; le ofrecía seguridad y estabilidad, dedicaba su vida a salvar a otros y a hacer el bien, tenía los dos pies puestos en la Tierra y era una excelente persona. Sería un buen esposo; estaba hecho según las medidas que ella siempre había pensado el hombre de sus sueños debía tener (aunque tampoco creía mucho en eso de que existiera un hombre ideal para cada mujer, o al menos no en el común de los casos). El único problema residía en que Josh no era lo que su corazón pedía a gritos. Nunca lo había querido, esa era la realidad; sólo había pretendido hacerlo porque había quedado despechada al ver a Castle yéndose a pasar el verano a su casa de playa con su ex esposa. Llevaba meses pretendiendo estar enamorada de Josh, cuando como mucho todo lo que el pobre le inspiraba era respeto y admiración. Lo apreciaba como una mujer puede apreciar a un amigo, no más de lo que apreciaba a Ryan o a Esposito (en realidad, a Josh lo apreciaba menos: Ryan y Esposito eran como sus hermanos). Pero eso era todo. Y cada vez se volvía más y más consciente de que las mentiras que se decía a sí misma acabarían dañándolos mucho a ambos, a ella y a Josh, y Josh no lo merecía.

Ella no quería un hombre con los pies en la Tierra, no quería al 'esposo perfecto', no quería a un hombre de ensueño, en caso de que tal cosa existiera. Ella quería a Castle. Quería la magia. Quería lo extraordinario. Quería al escritor que le tiraba del pelo y la enloquecía y le enviaba mensajes de texto diciéndole que la extrañaba y la llamaba su musa aunque ella le hubiera advertido que no le gustaba que se refiriera a ella de esa manera y lo hubiera amenazado con romperle las piernas si volvía a hacerlo (otra mentira, por supuesto: le gustaba muchísimo que él la llamara su musa). Ella quería al hombre en el que podía confiar, el hombre con el que podía compartir todo sobre su pasado y sobre el asesinato de su madre. Ella lo quería a él, quería todo lo que él era. Lo quería a él, con sus defectos y sus virtudes.

Deseaba no hacerlo, pero era así. Deseaba poder cambiarlo, pero no podía ser sometido a cambio alguno. Era tan orgullosa y estaba tan confundida y asustada que le resultaba imposible admitirlo delante de alguien más. Era tan orgullosa y estaba tan confundida y asustada que elegía seguir viviendo entre mentiras, diciéndole a todo el mundo que Josh era genial, lastimándose ella y lastimándolo a él pretendiendo que algo que había estado condenado desde el principio funcionaba de la forma en que debía, manteniendo distancia entre ella y Castle, actuando como si fueran solamente buenos amigos. Porque Katherine Beckett era capaz de correr un millón de riesgos a la hora de resolver acertijos, atrapar criminales y salvar vidas, pero era incapaz de salvarse a ella misma, porque cuando se trataba de su propio corazón, no tenía las agallas suficientes para arriesgarse a que lo lastimaran otra vez: prefería tenerlo entero, infeliz pero entero, en lugar de roto luego de haber experimentado amor de verdad, ese amor puro que se comparte con un alma gemela. Ella tenía miedo de entregarse, tenía miedo de que todo terminara mal, tenía miedo de que el mismo destino que caprichoso los había juntado decidiera arrebatarlos al uno del otro (¿dónde habría quedado esa Kate que no creía en el destino?).

No envió respuesta alguna al mensaje de texto que había recibido; apartó el teléfono móvil a un lado y siguió trabajando, todo el tiempo tratando de no pensar en sus besos, todo el tiempo tratando de ignorar las olas de amor y odio que se agitaban en su pobre, frágil cuerpo. Puso toda la fuerza que le quedaba y toda la voluntad que pudo acumular en la tarea de evitar los pensamientos sobre esas nuevas palabras que habían sido automáticamente agregadas a la lista de frases de Richard Castle grabadas a fuego en su alma, mente, corazón y piel.

Tres horas más tarde se retiró, quizá porque estaba ardiendo en fiebre, quizá porque el cansancio punzando su anatomía era tan tremendo que temía desmayarse allí mismo (lo cual hubiera desembocado en el Capitán Montgomery, Ryan, Esposito o Lanie – o los cuatro juntos – llevándola al hospital e insistiendo en que la dejaran ingresada allí para asegurarse de que siguiera las órdenes de los médicos), o quizá porque las emociones despertadas por la colección de sílabas que él le había enviado eran tan fuertes que estaba debilitándola con mayor precisión y más rápido de lo que la gripe atacando su sistema ya lo había hecho en cuarenta y ocho horas.

Cuando llegó a su casa se desplomó en el sillón, ignorando por completo el contestador telefónico donde una luz roja titilaba anunciando dos nuevos mensajes de voz, uno de ellos perteneciente a Josh y grabado por la mañana temprano, diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba y cuánto lamentaba no haber podido llamar antes para hablar con ella antes de que se fuera a la comisaría. Era definitivamente bueno que no lo hubiera escuchado: hubiera sido terrible soportar la voz del hombre del que se suponía estaba enamorada prometiéndole llenarla de besos en cuanto regresara al país de su misión en algún sitio remoto, cuando ella había estado todo el día desviviéndose en intentos de no fantasear con los besos de alguien más. Su novio estaba en territorio peligroso haciendo el bien a personas que no tenían absolutamente nada, y allí estaba ella, en esa jungla llamada New York, sometiéndose a un terrible proceso de tortura auto infligida porque había cometido el error de enamorarse de su compañero y desear pasar la eternidad con él, incluso si _casi_ abrazaba la certeza de que era un deseo imposible de volverse realidad, algo que jamás tendría.

Tan confundida y asustada como había estado en el último par de días, se quedó dormida acunada por los latidos de su corazón diciéndole a su cerebro de que era tiempo de que por una vez por todas se tragara todo su orgullo y le diera una oportunidad a su verdadero amor, el hombre que podía hacerla feliz, el hombre que la _hacía feliz_, el hombre que la llamaba su _extraordinaria musa_.

Ella no lo sabía, pero sus paredes estaban empezando a desmoronarse, sus paredes estaban empezando a venirse abajo, estaban desvaneciéndose, y ella estaba quedándose vulnerable, desprotegida, expuesta, un blanco fácil para cierto escritor que ya se había decidido a luchar por ella hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Ella no lo sabía aun – y de haberlo sabido, se hubiera escondido, lo hubiera negado, lo hubiera ignorado – pero _para siempre _era un capítulo en la historia de ellos dos que ya se estaba escribiendo, y ambos estaban prontos a verse obligados a enfrentarse con el hecho de que no habría fuerza humana posible – capricho del destino o no – de separarlos.


End file.
